The Biopharmaceutical Product Development Services program provides services to facilitate preclinical development of materials that are derived from biotechnology processes, such as monoclonal antibodies and derivatives of monoclonal antibodies; recombinant proteins; peptides; nucleic acid based vectors (siRNA, plasmids); and live, modified-live and/or attenuated entities. Services include: product development planning and evaluation; assay development and product characterization; process development and formulation; GMP manufacturing; and regulatory CMC documentation support. The aim is advance translational research for infectious diseases.